Preguntas problemáticas
by titxutemari
Summary: ¿Conoceis esas típicas dudas que a una le asaltan a cierta edad? La gran Sabaku No también duda, y sus dudas se las aclarará cierto shinobi estratega, pero eso significa que habrá respuestas comprometedoras. Las hormonas afectan, lo descubrirán ellos dos.


Me acerqué al dormilón que estaba apoyado al pie del árbol, me senté a su lado y él giró su cabeza hacia mí, seguía con los ojos cerrados y yo le cojí de la nariz, evitando que respirase. Segundos más tarde se movió bruscamente hacia los lados.

-mujer, me quieres matar o qué- el se giró molesto mirándome fijamente.

-algo así…es broma, lo que pasa es que quiero que me hagas caso.

-haber, que quieres mujer problemática.

-quiero que me respondas a unas preguntas, pero te sentirás incómodo.

-¿más que contigo acosándome?

-yo no te acoso, además eres tú al que no le importa que me siente en tus piernas

-y no me importa, pero…bueno…

-jaja, ves, no hay excusa, cielo

-parece imposible oír de tu boca un piropo, o como consideres eso

-oye, no me cambies de tema, ¿te puedo preguntar o no?

-mujer, pregunta lo que quieras

Me jaló de la mano sentándome en sus piernas, quedando enfrente el uno del otro, con mis piernas a ambos lados de él, me acerqué a él y me abrazó por la espalda.

-a vosotros los chicos…ya sabes, ¿se os pone roja cuando estáis…calientes?

La cara de él no tenía precio, me miró asombrado, seguro que no esperaba que le preguntase algo así, ambos nos sonrojamos, yo por haber preguntado una cosa así, y él por que tenía que contestar.

-haber…pues, es por que toda la sangre baja ahí…

Él no me miraba, había apartado la vista antes de contestar y no creo que pudiese mirarle en mucho tiempo, pero mi curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

-¿y os ponéis así…por ver a una tía solo… o que?

El se carcajeó disimuladamente, noté como reía por que se notaba como su tripa subía y bajaba deprisa.

-¿a que viene todo esto, Temari?

-curiosidad

Me acurruqué en su pecho, intentando no mirarle, estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Shikamaru, tu eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-si, ¿por?

-pues respóndeme

-no solo es por ver a alguna chica, también el roce de una chica suele causar "ese" problema

-¿el roce?

Ambos nos estábamos miando fijamente, instintivamente le fui tumbando poco a poco en el suelo de ese bosque, acercándome a él, más de lo habitual, comencé a rozar nuestras caderas, restregando nuestros sexos.

-Te…Temari…que…ha…haces

El me miraba sorprendido, de seguro que ese día parecía imposible, primero mis preguntas y ahora esto. Incluso a mí me sorprendía, yo no solía actuar así…

-solo…compruebo lo que dices…-le susurré al oído, mordiéndole el cuello y jugando con su pendientes de aro.

Noté como el bulto del que antes estábamos hablando empezaba a formarse en él. Reí en bajo, y el me cojió por la cintura, besándome en los labios. Me quedé saboreando sus besos, jugando con él, explorando cada lugar de su boca. Noté como era él el que se restregaba contra mí.

-¿por que eres tú el que se restriega contra mí?

-mujer problemática, por qué te quejas

-yo no me quejo

Se giró, quedando el encima mío besándome apasionadamente, le separe lo justo para poder susurrarle una cosa. La lluvia había empezado a caer, mojando nuestros cuerpos.

-¿por qué me sigues?

-ni yo mismo comprendo a mi subconsciente, pero lo que sé es que mejor vallamos a algún lugar tapado, mira las nubes, pronto empeorará y podríamos enfermar

-¿a mi hotel?

-no, este es el bosque Nara, mi casa está al lado

El me cojió de la mano guiándome a través del bosque Nara, con miles de ojos de los ciervos clavados en nosotros. Saltamos una verja legando a un lugar lleno de casas.

Él me guió hasta la más grande de las casas, se paró a sacar las llaves de su portakunais y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero.

-esta es mi casa

-es la más grande, o eso parece

-lo es, soy el heredero del clan

Él me agarró por la cintura besándome como antes había echo, yo le correspondí, ambos empapados fuimos quitándonos mutuamente nuestra ropa, besando nuestros cuerpos desnudos dejamos caer toda ropa que llevásemos, dejando nuestros cuerpos rozarse, tentarse entre ellos.

-Shikamaru, debes tener mucha sangre…-le susurré al oído, el me miró sin comprender y yo reí. Señalé hacia abajo y él bajó la vista hasta su sexo y la subió rápidamente colorado.

-pervertida

Noté como ya no había espacio ya entre nuestros cuerpos, gemí al contacto de su sexo clavándose en el mío, me robó un beso para después darme la vuelta dejándome pegada a él pero por la espalda.

-¿eres tan valiente dándole la espalda al enemigo?

-estoy segura de que me haga lo que me haga el enemigo me gustará

-y a mi me gustará hacerlo, ven aquí culito bonito

-¡eh! Yo no te di permiso para llamarme así

-lo que digas jefa

-Shika…vives solo, digo, no nos interrumpirán, ¿no?

-quien se atreva a interrumpir acabará sin huevos

-deja de hablar y se malo

-¿quieres saber que te voy a hacer?-la sonrisa de medio lado de chico malo apareció en su rostro

-primero gemirás mi nombre suplicando que pare o que siga, lo que más gustes, luego besaré cada parte de tu cuerpo haciéndote gritar, y por último te torturaré con palabras obscenas y tú me adorarás por el resto de la vida por que nadie llegó a darte tanto placer como yo.

-has oído eso de "perro ladrador poco mordedor"

Su cara cambió a falso enfado, me cojió de los muslos levantándome del suelo y me tumbó en la mesa de la cocina

-que te parece, es hora de comer

El rubor subió a mi cara, temblé ante sus palabras, mucho pude decir que no hacía nada, pero sus palabras me excitaban, acercó su cara a la entrada de mi sexo sonriendo burlonamente, intenté pararle con mis manos, pero él las agarró y comenzó a comer, como diría él.

-tiemblas

-no soy una santa, he de admitir que me excita, pero no creas que es para tanto vago, esfuérzate más

La arrogancia otra vez, mal de mi personalidad, que varias veces fastidiaba momentos felices, deseé poder callarme pero él no se enfadó, ni paró solo apretó mis muñecas con sus manos.

Me clavaba mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, notaba como el succionaba mi sexo ansioso de más, me mordía los labios evitando gritar de placer, evitando darle el gusto de satisfacerme, de gemir por él. Sabía que iba a perder, sabía que a él le encantaba hacer eso, mientras que yo moría de placer.

-grita, si no lo haces pararé-el miedo me acorraló, el placer que sentía era demasiado espectacular como para cortarlo por las buenas.

-¡no! ¡No pares por favor!

Hablaban mis ganas de más, mi orgullo estaba siendo aplastado por él, pero no me importaba, disfrutaba demasiado de él.

-¿Te gusta Temari?

-¡si!

-¿Qué sientes?

-…

-¡¿Qué sientes?!

-siento que muero de placer

Me tapé la boca con la mano rápidamente, me odié por darle el gusto de escuchar esas palabras de mi boca.

-noto que lo sientes, y me encanta

Sentí que metía dos dedos peligrosos por mi entrada, jugando dentro de mí haciéndome gritar tambaleando la mesa.

-cuidado, solo te estoy demostrando que puedes morir de placer

-Shika…maru

Notaba como él movía sus dedos habilidosamente dentro de mí, sabiendo donde tocar para hacerme sentir más placer, notaba como estaba llegando a mi limite, como mis jadeos parecían gritos. Noté como me contraía por dentro, dejándome venir en sus dedos.

-¿disfrutaste?

No me dejo contestarle me besó y luego se llevó sus dedos a la boca, bebiendo de mí.

-Tu si que lo estás disfrutando

-si, y no tengo miedo de decirlo

-vago, yo no tengo miedo

-pues dime lo que has sentido

Besó mi cuello esperando mi respuesta, bajaba por mis pecho impaciente, Como quería que le contestase si el placer me impedía abrir mi boca y decir algo coherente sin gemir su nombre.

-no puedo evitar gemir cuando me tocas

-te mereces un premio por ser sincera

-¿Cómo sabes si es la verdad? Te puedo estar mintiendo ahora mismo

-nose si te has escuchado antes, pero yo si, y no entendí nada por que jadeabas demasiado, si eso no es placer dime que hacer para que lo sientas de verdad.

-quiero tenerte dentro de mí, sentirte en mí y poder saborear ese placer

Me besó bruscamente, le dio la mano y yo le seguí, subíamos escaleras y pasábamos pasillos, llegando a una puerta grande, entramos en la habitación, supuse que era la suya, de color negra y verde con unas cortinas blancas y una cama grande en medio.

-¿tu habitación?

-si

-es bonita

-con que tenga una cama cómoda me vale, ¿no crees?

-cuantas chicas habrán pisado este cuarto

-a mi pesar solo tú y mi madre para hacer la cama

-¿tu primera?

-¿tu primero?

-puede ser, eso lo verás tu, ¿y tu compañera de equipo? Hace tiempo me enteré de que erais novios

-me ignoraba, con decirte que hasta hablaba de otros chicos delante de mí…va, pero normal, yo también hablaba de ti delante de ella-tocaba mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras me contaba todo eso, era como si hablase de algo normal.

-¿de mí?

-no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé este momento

-y por fin estamos juntos

Se tumbó sobre mí besándome los senos, tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos conociendo la materia con la que trataría y haciéndome gemir ante su contacto. Se situó entre mis piernas, preparándose para entrar en mí, yo le paré las manos poniéndomelas en los senos.

-¿juguetona?

-hazlo ya, sino no te dejaré luego

-chantajista

Noté como apretaba mis senos en sus manos, disfrutando del tacto, noté como se adentraba en mí poco a poco. Cerré los ojos, y noté como paraba, él me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-me hace gracias pensar que vas a ser solo mía, soy yo el primero en degustarte, ¿no es así?

-¡y si es así qué!

Noté como entró en mí al fin, solté un grito de dolor, no pude evitar gemir, valía la pena que doliese si el placer era tal, deje hacerme, mientras él entraba y salía de mí lentamente al principio y después de mis gritos de placer más rápido haciéndome gemir violentamente aforrándome a él con mis manos.

-¡Shi…Shikama…ru…más!

-te dije que nadie te tocaría como yo, y cumpliré.

Nuestros gemidos inundaron la habitación, nuestro sudor caía por las sabanas haciendo que se pegasen a nuestro cuerpo. Él jadeaba en mi cuello, sentía su aliento y sus palabras excitándome más, él me atraía, sabía que tendría que luchar por él, puesto que no era la única que iba tras él, pero no me importaría si el premio era tan sabroso, tan placentero.

-shi…shikamaru…más…más…ra…rápido

Mordía su cuello intentando reducir el placer que me brindaba el contacto de nuestros sexos luchando. Noté como poco a poco el placer aumentaba, sentía que no estaba ahí, que tocaba el cielo mis gritos de seguro me dejarían afónica, pero no me importaba, el placer me mataba, grité con todos mis fuerzas.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás de placer, doblando mi espalda como un gato, nuestros gritos inundaron toda la casa, noté como su semen llenaba mi interior, como él cansado se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama. Ronroneé como una fiera amansada por sus caricias, apoyándome en su pecho y dejando mi cabeza apoyada a la altura de su corazón, oyendo los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-¿te ha gustado?

-eres algo flojo

-como que flojo

-pues eso, deberías dar más marcha

Amaba picarle y él entraba en el juego, mentía, pues creía que no podría aguantar más, pero necesitaba saber cuanto necesitaba de mí, y cuanto daría él, noté como se pegaba a mí por la espalda, y pude comprobar que seguía excitado.

-mira, pues por lo menos igual me sigues sirviendo

Me senté en sus piernas, acercándome a su miembro y lamiéndolo con la lengua haciendo que él me levantase de los hombros y jadease con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿suplicarás por que siga?

-sin duda, si

Le miré sonriendo y me acerqué a su miembro, tragándolo completamente, bajando mi boca por su miembro mientras el se agarraba a las sabanas y gemía al contacto de su cuerpo y el mío.

-Temari…des…desde cuando te volviste tan…tan…rencorosa, ¿no aceptas una bromita?

-tu me hicistes suplicar…y lo vas a pagar ahora

Con ayuda me mi mano y mi lengua subía por su miembro notando como el sentía un placer tan inmenso que le era imposible quedarse quieto, moviendo su cuerpo, sus caderas, dejándome saborear su sexo completamente.

-Te…Temari, para ya…no…espera…sigue…sigue

-¿sigo el que?

-lo que estabas haciendo

-¿Qué estaba haciendo?, igual puedes refrescarme la memoria

-dios, llénate de mí, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no pares

-que no debo hacer… ¿esto?

Me alejé de su miembro mirándole a los ojos y pasándome la lengua por mis hielos

-¡joder! Dije que no lo hicieses y encima también ese gesto obsceno, ¡pretendes que me desangre!- cerraba los ojos, las manos las tenía colocadas en su miembro intentando tapándolo y alejándolo de mí parar la explosión de placer que había causado mi boca.

-más o menos eso intento…

Me volví a acercar a su miembro, quitando las manos de él y dejándolas en mi nuca, mientras que me ayudaba de mis manos en la tarea de martirizar al dueño de mi deseo.

El empujaba mi cabeza a lo largo de su miembro mientras yo lo succionaba como él hizo antes conmigo.

Noté como se movía más rápido, sentí su semen inundando mi boca, tragué rápidamente jadeando de placer, y le miré a él, sus ojos abiertos de placer, su boca abierta y el sudor de su frente, amaba esa imagen, ¿de verdad disfrutaba tanto eso? Recordé mis gritos cuando el terminó en mi interior, de seguro que sentía lo que yo sentí.

-mujer…de...déjame descansar-

-normalmente me lo pensaría…pero yo también estoy cansada-

-jaja, se ve que también te agoté

-eh, no te emociones que antes de venir estaba entrenando

-ya ya ya, si yo te creo- dijo él burlándose de mí

Le pegué con el puño en el pecho, no muy fuerte, solo para que me mirase y me acariciase el pelo

-¿tu pensabas que esto sucedería después de tus inoportunas preguntas?

-no…pero no me importa…abrázame-

-¿Cómo se pide?

-nee Shikamaru-kun, ¿me abrazarías para poder sentir tus brazos fuertes rodeándome y me dejarás meterte mano hasta que me aburra?-dije yo poniéndole morritos.

El me sonrió de medio lado, se giró hacia mí completamente y me miró a los ojos, acercó su mano a mi cadera, sujetándome y arrastrándome hacia él y me susurró al oído.

-creo que te mereces un castigo…no deverias utilizar esas expresiones tan descaradas…

-ummm…si Shikamaru el que tu quieras-gemí en su oído

-bien…déjame pensar…

Miré como juntaba sus dedos formando ese gesto que solía formar cuando quería pensar y cerraba los ojos, aún con una sonrisa burlona, segundos más tarde abría los ojos y me miraba fijamente cambiando su sonrisa por una traviesa.

-que piensas hacer…

-creo que como has sido una niña mala, tu castigo será quedarte encerrada en la habitación, y para asegurarme que cumples el castigo me quedaré aquí contigo

-me parece justo-dijo yo cogiendo las sabana que se encontraba a nuestros pies, y parte de ella en el suelo, desenganchada de la funda y las demás telas

Él tras haberme tapado me abrazó contra su pecho y jugó con mi pelo entre sus dedos, mientras yo me agarraba a él uniendo mis piernas alrededor de las caderas de él.

-tienes dos horas para descansar pequeña y él castigo comenzará con la parte divertida-sus manos bajaron hasta la parte inferior de mi espalda y me arrimó a él totalmente.

-suficiente-susurré yo quedando dormida en sus brazos…

Las dudas que tenía Temari son las que inundaron mi cabeza un día, no se si la respuesta es verdadera…sino me podéis aclarar las dudas XD

La vergüenza que pasé al escribir este fic…

Bueno, este fic esta dedicado a NaraVillbs, que de seguro que se pasa^^ y me deja un buen review. XD

Estoy muy pervertida esta semana y necesito descargarme XD

Ahora a escribir la conti del otro fic, Secretos ^^

Pd: me lo acabo de leer un poco y me a quedado un poco corto, pero espero que sea bueno, es que cuando escribo lemon, siento como si lo repitiese de alguno escrito ya, o algo así, necesito inspiración, y más perversidad wuajajajajajaajaja

Me encantaría ser Temari *hemorragia nasal*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
